felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Subeta
An independent and adventurous Canopy fairy with a reckless nature and a great eye for valuable items, Subeta possesses an insatiable desire to explore ancient temples, ruined tombs full of traps, and forgotten dungeons. She's nicknamed "The Collector Fairy" for her passion of collecting any interesting items she comes across while exploring or that she takes from her prey, adding them to her collection. That collection has grown very large and rich over the years, including some very powerful, unique, and mysterious artifacts. For the most part, it's very well hidden inside a small pocket dimension serving as a vault, that only Subeta can access. Subeta has been Temi's best friend since they were children. Although she's technically a founding member of the pack, Subeta is far too reckless and irresponsible to be any sort of leader. Subeta is the type to walk without hesitation into a maze full of danger and monsters, singing happily and loudly about how she's going to kick their collective asses! She's not totally crazy though, and will become cautious in times of serious danger. Despite appearances, Subeta is well aware of her strength and limitations. She doesn't really like planning though, and tends to leave the matter to her trusted assistant Marken when they go exploring together. She believes more in dealing with problems once they appear. One of her favorite quotes is: "Always concentrate on the problem that is in front of you, and worry about the rest later!". She has become quite good friends with Anna, as she provides her with various tools and devices the naga may need. Her love for exploration and her independence also make her a good partner and friend to Léa. They get along very well, and often set off to explore temples and ruins together. One day, as a token of their friendship, Subeta gave Léa a powerful amulet that makes its wearer undetectable to the special sense of some Felaryan predators. Unfortunately, many of Léa's friends are just that: (Felaryan predators), so as a courtesy she doesn't wear the amulet around them. Subeta also recruited Alvar into the pack, although she mostly wanted him to join because of his unique Sword, "Verdant Fury"! Abilities Besides her natural abilities as a Canopy fairy, Subeta's magic is mostly focused on gathering information and minor healing. Her favorite spell allows her to scan a large area in order to locate anything: from traps, to treasure, to potential prey and the items they possess. One mystery about Subeta is the glove she always wears. She doesn't say much about it and when asked, she just smiles in an uneasy manner and changes the subject. The glove is definitely a very powerful item though; it has the power to render artifacts totally useless for a short period of time, and can be used as a tool box of sort, either to make artifacts vanish to her vault , or to recall one of them at a split second if needed. Subeta has also been seen smashing walls with her gloved hand without even touching them. This makes her a very versatile force to be reckoned with. Subeta dreams of building her own dungeon one day. She takes note whenever she comes across a particularly clever trap or interesting trick as it could be useful for later! Category:Characters Category:Fairy Characters